1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to thin film patterning methods and/or methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices using the thin film patterning methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a photolithography process is progressed in such a way that a photoresist film is formed on a predetermined thin film to be patterned, the photoresist film is patterned using exposure and developing processes and then the thin film is patterned (e.g., etched) by using the patterned photoresist film as an etch mask.
However, when the predetermined thin film is patterned using the photoresist film in this way, the thin film may be damaged, denaturalized, or contaminated by various chemical materials used in forming, developing and removing the photoresist film. In particular, since a metal oxide that has recently drawn attention as material for a semiconductor device, such as a transistor, does not have sufficient chemical resistance, the metal oxide may be vulnerable to both acidic and basic materials.
Thus, when the metal oxide thin film is patterned using a photolithography process according to the related art, there may be a possibility that the metal oxide thin film is damaged, denaturalized, or contaminated. In addition, in the photolithography process according to the related art, the number of processes increases due to the processes of forming, developing, and removing the photoresist film.